Katsumi Yamashida
Katsumi Yamashida is a 3rd year student at Phoebelandia Private Academy and the personal secretary of Lozen Waeyrsshida, the 105th student council president. He also used to be student council secretary at one point. Apperance Katsumi is a tall boy with skin and hair very similar to that of his sister Kaiya Yamashida and his father, Salomao. Katsumi wears the Phoebelandia Private Academy issued uniform: a purple blazer with white trim lining the cuffs and collar, a black button up shirt and a white tie, black slacks and the academy’s issued footwear which is brown loafers with black soles. Personality Katsumi would do anything for Lozen Waerysshida and adores her. He takes great pride in being her secretary. When Katsumi was student council secretary, he still followed Lozen around wherever she went. What made him upset though was that Katsumi is in Violet Class and Lozen is in Chrysanthemum Class. This appears to be one of Katsumi’s weaknesses, since he is so obsessed with her. Katsumi is sensitive to some degree. The fact that Katsumi is obsessed with Lozen makes some people think that he is creepy, and whenever Katsumi hears this his sensitivity breaks out and he has a meltdown. Story Year 1 Katsumi saw a gamble take place between Lozen and Noriko Kitashida, in which Lozen won. Katsumi wanted to see more from her, and when Lozen came back in after her best gamble yet, Katsumi was incredibly impressed. He desperately wanted to be her personal secretary but never mentioned “personal secretary” while he was applying his CV to the student council, so Lozen made him student council secretary and Katsumi was devastated. Year 2 Kaiya Yamashida had transferred from her old school and was now doing her best at the academy. When Katsumi found out Kaiya almost lost a Yamashida teabowl, he lashed out at her and punished her. Katsumi felt bad for doing this later on and apologized to Kaiya. After the confrontation, Katsumi walks into the student council room feeling distraught and lays down on the president’s seat. After a little while, Katsumi is seen speaking with Yumemi Yamashida about how School was going and that he hoped this dream of becoming Lozen’s personal secretary would last forever. Yumemi remarked on how Katsumi was very obsessed with Lozen. Katsumi was upset by this and ran away from her. When he finally calmed down, Yumemi said that he needed to stop blaming what he did on others and stop running away from all his problems. Katsumi took a little time to think and agreed and apologized to Yumemi. Year 3 Katsumi is seen at the student council drawing. When it comes to the new student council secretary, Lozen draws Katsumi’s name but didn’t want her new secretary to be him so she chose Kaiya instead. Katsumi was once again feeling distraught and questioned why Lozen would do such a thing. Lozen came back around and told Katsumi he could be her personal secretary. This made Katsumi even more happy because he had now gotten what he worked hard for. After Katsumi was pretty isolated, living in a desolate area all alone. Despite being quiet, the place was very beautiful indeed and Katsumi owned all that land. His fiancee, Sake Kochorashi, was still at PPA, and during that time of waiting for her, Katsumi regained his sanity and apologized to Lozen for being so creepy. Trivia * Katsumi (下途嵯毎) means <下> under，underneath，below; down; inferior; bring down; <途> way，road，path，journey; course; <嵯> high，towering; irregular，rugged; <毎> every; " * Katsumi is generally used as a girl’s name. The reason why he was named Katsumi is because in Yamashida tradition, a grandmother’s oldest grandchild must take her first name. Katsumi Yamashida was given his name as the oldest child of the latest Yamashida generation. * Katsumi’s real name is Katsumi Yamashida IV. The next name will finally be changed to Tamiko II, after Katsumi’s mother, Tamiko Yamashida Japanese Katsumi (カツミ) Salomao (サオマオ) Yamashida (ヤマシダ)